Rapid development of the artificial intelligence (AI) technology facilitates daily work and life. Artificial intelligence is a new technological science that studies and develops theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. Artificial intelligence is a branch of the computer science that attempts to understand the essence of intelligence and produces novel intelligent machinery capable of responding in a way similar to human intelligence. Studies in the field include robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing, expert systems, and the like. The artificial intelligence is increasingly integrated into applications. Applications combined with the artificial intelligence can accurately determine information types, and push different types of information to appropriate users based on the needs of the different users.
With the rapid development of the artificial intelligence, enabling machineries to have intelligence comparable to the human intelligence is desired by numerous enterprises. In this context, machine is expected to be capable of intelligent voice interaction with users. In the early stage of the intelligent voice interaction service, collected text corpora of users were usually imperfect, and how to cold start classification of these text corpora is a challenging problem for the intelligent voice interaction service. At present, in the face of such a problem as cold starting text classification, the intelligent voice interaction service needs to collect a considerable amount of text corpora, and only after completing manual annotation of the text corpora, can training of each category be performed.
However, the current intelligent voice interaction service fails to effectively and rapidly classify texts in the early stage of the service. Furthermore, manual annotation requires a considerable amount of annotating manpower, thereby resulting in low annotation efficiency.